


God Damn It, Kyuubi - Scrapped Scenes

by Demetria_0620



Series: God Damn It, Kyuubi AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deleted Scenes, Fix-It of Sorts, Snippets, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetria_0620/pseuds/Demetria_0620
Summary: Not an actual story but more or less my scrapped drafts/scenes for my story "God Damn It, Kyuubi".I just thought that some of these scenes are hilarious to share, while kinda being personal documentation for me as I revised the plot while the story went on. Some of the scenes are still in consideration to be included in the actual story, but as of now, they're deleted drafts.None of these scenes is a complete scene (because they're scrapped drafts), but if you want to continue on reading anyway, I hope you enjoy it~!





	1. Hi!

One thing I take from my business trip's lunch conversation is that documentation is kinda important to keep track on one's scattered idea (or in my case, WIPs) so I thought that I want to do this as some sort of personal documentation of me personally, as a writer. I think that  _God Damn It, Kyuubi_ is my biggest writing project to date. As I keep on revising the plot, the pairings and the story as a whole, more and more deleted scenes appear in my original document. My colleague said that documentations of scrapped scenes should be good for me to keep track of my own thoughts (no, they did not know that I write fanfictions; they just assumed it in professional context).

(Plus, I think that some of it are hilarious and it is kinda sucked that I couldn't keep it in the actual story to share with you guys)

As I said, these are scrapped scenes from  _God Damn It, Kyuubi,_ therefore, none of the scenes are complete. If you still want to keep on reading, I hope you keep that in mind and enjoy~!

 

**EXTRA NOTE!**

**Stop reading if you :**

**1\. Do not have any interest in the deleted scenes.**

**2\. Have never read the actual story (really, why are you still reading? XD)**

**3\. Do not favour A/B/O theme (this is my core world-building tool and I have received enough hate about my choice. Seriously, don't like, don't read.)**

**4\. Do not wish to view the alternate plot/scenes that could have happened in the story.**

**_(Other reasons may be added if I see fit)_  
**

 

 

_P.s : Also, some scenes are still in heavy consideration for the actual story. I may or may not include these scenes in future chapters. Just putting it here first._

 

 

 


	2. How Sakuto meets Fugaku #Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate scene on Sakuto and Fugaku's first meeting

“I come to warn you.”

Fugaku definitely didn’t shriek.

He definitely didn’t.

It was just a very dignified high-pitched noise of surprise that slipped out of his lips. It wasn’t a shriek.

He turned around, sharingan whirling to life, only to halt upon seeing the now recognisable blank white mask.

“Sakumo-san,” he immediately breathed out, tensing up.

Fugaku wondered if the man wanted revenge for the death of his son.

The Ghost has never personally infiltrated a hidden village, mainly only focusing on sabotaging the war for the past month (while simultaneously baffling and angering all five nations too) rather than interfering directly in the village.

Kakashi’s death must have made the resurrected Hatake to interfere directly.

To his surprise, the cloaked figure let out a long-suffering sigh.

“I’m not Hatake Sakumo,” the Ghost grumbled, sounding oddly like a petulant teenager.

There was a moment of hesitation, before the Ghost reached out for his mask, pulling the white carved wood off his face.

Fugaku was greeted with a young face of a teenage boy barely of age—a face that carried a faint resemblance of Sakumo, but not completely Hatake. The mismatched blue and green eyes were strange enough as not many people have such vibrantly coloured eyes.

Then, the mismatched eyes morphed to spinning sharingan.

Fugaku’s breath hitched.

“You’re an Uchiha.”

“Part Uchiha,” the Ghost—boy—corrected, sliding his cloak down to reveal the long silver hair.

“Part Hatake too, no doubt,” Fugaku stated dryly.

“The hair is dead giveaway,” the boy agreed, smiling fondly, before his face turned dead-serious. “Setsuna-san is innocent.”


	3. How Sakuto meets Fugaku #Version 2

Fugaku almost shrieked.

_Almost._

But he caught himself just in time to stop that quiet undignified squeak from escaping his lips the moment he entered his study.

How else he was supposed to react when he walked into his study, only to be greeted with the sight of his wife calmly serving tea to the infamous _Ghost_?

How would one react to that?

In his defence, even the Ghost himself looked slightly weirded out despite still wearing the blank white mask and heavy cloak.

(It all was in the unsure hunch of his shoulders and the way he stared blankly at the steaming cup of tea and snack plates in front of him. Yep. Mikoto rendered the infamous _Ghost_ speechless. God, Fugaku loved his mate so much.)

“Oh, honey, you’re back!” Mikoto cheered, curling the Ghost’s gloved hands over the cup before she bounded over to greet him. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Fugaku had to wonder how exactly Mikoto managed to sit the entity who has been sabotaging the war for the past month (while simultaneously baffling and angering all five nations too) down in their study like an obedient child.

 


	4. That time Shikaku met Sakuto

Thus, as much as Shikaku hated receiving orders from _Danzou_ , he led his team to hunt for this spirit when he was sent to ‘scout’ the area.

He wasn’t expecting to be ambushed by a bunch of missing-nin seeking for bounties of his head.

He wasn’t expecting to be rescued by the famed peaceful spirit itself.

He wasn’t expecting for the dark hood to slid down mid-fight and reveal long silver hair.

Shikaku would recognise the long silver hair _everywhere._ He grew up among peers that idolised the legendary White Fang, and though he did not personally idolise the man, he was aware of how powerful the man was.

But Hatake Sakumo was _dead_ , driven to suicide by pressure from the village he served.

Shikaku watched, entranced at the powerful display of flickering white wolf that curled around the silver-haired figure wolf. He was sure that this was the spirit, despite the mask was no longer blank white but was now a delicately carved mask. Then, the spirit moved, long spiky silver hair whipped a playful taunt to the enraged missing nin as white lightning illuminated the area.

The missing-nin fell to their death one by one, disappearing into a strange cortex before they could even hit the ground.

The lightning faded, darkness fell upon the area but Shikaku only have his gaze on the silhouette of the spirit.

“Sakumo-san?”

The spirit stiffened, as if recognising the name, before it disappeared into another portal that ripped through the thin air.

Didn’t matter. Shikaku already had what he wanted already.


	5. If Sakuto met Akatsuki in a more peaceful setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what would have happened if Rin didn't lose her cool and changed their meeting to a more epic version.

Kakashi approached Nagato next.

Which was surprisingly easy, considering that his reputation as the anti-war entity that was hailed as literal  _Spirit of Peace_ has apparently earned him a basketful of trust points from the trio. Kakashi knew that they were the original pioneers of the Akatsuki—the organisation that truly advocated peace instead of the distorted missing-nin organisation that Kakashi knew them as, but it was still weird to see members of Akatsuki staring at him with wide eyes that almost sparkled in awe and hope.

The tree of them looked so young, with light in their eyes and hope in their smiles. Nagato, as imaginary Naruto described, was the leader of the trio, standing a step forward than his friends, purple eyes still carried the light of hope despite the firm exterior of a hard-edged shinobi that he displayed.

 _“He looks better,”_ Naruto’s voice echoed in his head and Kakashi blinked, taken off guard with that random comment.  _“Healthier.”_

Kakashi quirked a soft smile from behind his mask.

“Welcome,” the red-headed greeted, extending his hand towards Kakashi. “Ghost-san.”

Kakashi didn’t even hesitate to take the offered hand, eyes crinkled to an eye-smile through the holes of his mask.

“Oh, god,” the orange-haired by Nagato’s side choked out—he has less piercings and more lively eyes than the one that Kakashi remembered—as he practically squeezed Konan’s arm in excitement. “It’s him. It’s him. It’s him.”

Konan sent Kakashi an apologetic smile but made no move to remove the death grip on her arm.

Nagato chuckled.

“We’ve been looking for ways to contact you,” the red-headed said, purple gaze meeting Kakashi’s mismatched ones. “I’m Nagato. That’s Konan and Yahiko,” he introduced, gesturing to the exasperated-looking Konan and the excited Yahiko.

There was a brief moment of silence as if Nagato was waiting for Kakashi to introduce himself.

Kakashi simply nodded, tilting his head slightly to the side to encourage the red-headed.

“We have been wanting to form alliance with you for quite a while now,” seeing that Kakashi wasn’t giving up anything yet, Nagato exhaled, shoulders squared and eyes intent as they sought Kakashi’s gaze. “I believe we have the same dream of ending the war, Ghost-san.”

That caught Kakashi completely by surprise, but he fully welcomed it.

They already wanted to be allies.

This made Kakashi’s job so much easier.

Time to return the trust that they have offered.

“Maa,” he drawled, reaching up one hand to pull his mask off. “I want to form an alliance too,” he smiled, pressing the mask to his chest as Yahiko almost squealed upon seeing his face.

“That’s wonderful, Ghost-san,” Konan smiled.

Kakashi gave her a beaming smile. “Just Sakuto is fine, Konan-san.”

Yahiko hyperventilated, so awfully star-struck.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi has left the Akatsuki base two hours later with a lingering soreness of Yahiko’s bear hug on his upper torso and an alliance in his arsenal.

Nagato has promised to keep his guard up, deeply grateful to the warning that Kakashi has delivered to him regarding the information that his clones have overheard while being held prisoner by ROOT. Kakashi has made it clear that Danzou was moving on his own agenda by supporting Hanzou, ensuring that Konoha’s name would not be sullied by the action of that warmongering man.

In return for that information, Nagato has promised to keep watch on rumours about Zetsu, because it was apparent that Madara’s plan has been launched to an extent, considering that Nagato possessed the rinnegan now. Kakashi also now gained another safe hideout in Ame, despite the fact that he still preferred Kamui as his base.

They have parted with a vow to remain in contact, as well as a simple seal tattooed on their bodies—a form of modified summoning seal that allowed the trio to alert Kakashi if they ever wanted a meeting or needed a reinforcement.

 

 

 


	6. If I decide to torture Sarutobi even more in Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, poor Saru got the scare of his life if I was not merciful as I write that chapter. Also, I'm still weighing to let Izuna remain alive as a very old man, or if I want to let him die like the rest of his generation.

Sarutobi had a major headache.

He also had a newfound respect for his deceased sensei—bless his soul, may Tobirama forever rest in peace and has no intention of coming back to yell at him,  _please_ —because he remembered the catastrophe that followed after Hashirama’s sudden disappearance and the trails of events that led to the peak of the First Shinobi War.

The era of the Nidaime Hokage was one shaky era that played jump ropes between world war and civil war.

Tobirama has stood against all odds back then. He defied everything as he continued Hashirama’s effort of damage control after the Kyuubi’s attack, which to an extent, almost caused a civil war in Konoha when the fear of the Uchiha being fuelled with Hashirama’s unexpected disappearance. He handled the newly-born unity of the clans in Konoha to the point that the Uchiha was once again trusted by the majority of the village, all the while facing the threats from outside forces. All of that, along with his own contributions towards the logistics and development of Konoha and Tobirama still remained a legend like his elder brother, despite the fact that Sarutobi knew there was a certain period of time between all of that chaos that his sensei was with a  _child_.

He hadn't dared to ask back then, because Tobirama was adamant of hiding everything.  _That_  choice was probably for a good reason too. There was no better candidate for the Hokage spot apart from him and Izuna, and between the two, Izuna has immediately backed away, knowing that the recent distrust towards the Uchiha and his old injuries would do the village more harm than good considering the heat of the war that was approaching them.

They couldn’t afford a Hokage that was not fully trusted by the village, not when the world was ganging up to start a war. Konoha needed to appear fully united against the world.

Intimidation was a powerful ward to delay the approaching war after all.             

So Tobirama assumed the role of the Hokage, while Izuna remained as the Uchiha Clan Head—both succeeding the spots left by their missing elder brothers.

They still worked together though—scarily coordinated, in fact—those two sworn enemies, tolerating each other as Konoha’s most terrifying leadership combo.

It almost made Sarutobi thought that Izuna was the father.

But did he dare to ask?

Of course not. He was a reckless kid back then, not suicidal.

But now, as the Sandaime Hokage with the world war heating up right outside his gates, one of their jinchuuriki chose to defect and join the Akatsuki—the very same Akatsuki who secured an alliance with the infamous  _Ghost_ and then overthrown Hanzou in an overnight revolution in Ame—all the while Sarutobi somehow had this feeling that some of his star jounin have already had their loyalty swayed from Konoha…

(God damn it, Minato. Mikoto. Kushina. Fugaku.  _Why?)_

He wondered how the hell Tobirama survived everything back then, with all those odds that Sarutobi didn’t have to suffer.

Sometimes, Sarutobi was tempted to propose for his village to follow Kiri’s system, because history has proven that omega got shit done regardless all of the odds. Yagura just recently being elected as the Fourth Mizukage, and although the brat was the youngest among all five Kage, he has been leading Kiri to be one of the strongest shinobi nations in the short period he held that title.

And here Sarutobi was, with half of his mind fixed on his old friend—praying hard that Shisui managed to keep Danzou away from trouble for the whole day—while the other half of his mind was about to ready to give up the moment his civilian council started spouting out nonsenses.

“Punish the whole family,” one of the elders from the civilian council has voiced out, not even hiding the fear in their voice. “It’s their fault for not handling their child well.”

There were murmurs of agreement from the civilian side of the council, yet there wasn’t any opinion yet from the shinobi side.

“That’s ridiculous,” Fugaku snapped when one of the civilian elders wanted to call out a vote. “The Nohara is not responsible for Rin’s choice.”

“She is their child!”

“She is a shinobi,” Fugaku growled, persistent. “Civilian children are their parents’ responsibilities until they reach the age of 18, but shinobi children are responsible for their own action the moment they received their own hitai-ate.”

There was a brief tensed silence, because Fugaku didn't bother to hide his voice and the heavy weight of a pack alpha's dominance wasn't something that most civilians were familiar with, let alone being able to bear.

“You’re defending a traitor, Uchiha?”

Fugaku shifted his glare from the trembling civilian to meet Shikaku’s eyes.

Sarutobi shot a wary gaze at Shikaku. He didn’t need a rift between his shinobi council, but Shikaku seemed to be intent on challenging Fugaku. If those two clashed, the shinobi council will break apart. The Yamanaka and the Akimichi will forever be at the Nara’s flanks, while Mikoto’s lifelong friendship with Kushina, Tsume and Shira would put the last Uzumaki, the Inuzuka and the Aburame on their side.

Not the kind of rift he wanted in this kind of time.

“I’m defending an innocent family,” Fugaku countered, still firm and unwavering. “Put Nohara Rin down in the bingo book with whatever bounty you wanted but leave her family alone.”

Beside him, Minato twitched, just slightly, but everyone seemed to notice it.

Minato has been silent ever since the topic of Rin’s defection was brought up, and Sarutobi pitied his dear successor.

One student was killed in action, the other was brutally murdered while his last student ended up as a traitor.

Things were not looking up for the Namikaze, and to an extent to Sarutobi too, because he highly doubted that Minato even wanted to inherit the hat now. Orochimaru would have a better chance to the hat now, and judging from Minato’s down spiralling spirit recently, Sarutobi doubted that Minato would even want to fight for it.

Mess. This whole thing was an utter mess.

Shikaku hummed thoughtfully, his slouched posture was relaxed and casual, yet his eyes met Fugaku's with the intense stare that he wore in the warzone. He didn't push on though, but instead, remain in his contemplative silence

“Isn’t your clansman escaped the prison too?” one voice spoke up from the civilian side. “The one who killed our last Hatake? Maybe you’re in cahoots with the girl! Traitor!”

There was yet another buzz of murmurs from the civilian side, yet the shinobi remained in their contemplative silence, still analysing the situation before making their voices heard.

“Traitor!”

“The Uchiha has always been traitors!”

“Punish them too!”

"Heh, is that so?"

Sarutobi flinched.

Usually, he wouldn't do it in front of his shinobi, but he was sure they all could understand considering the context of the situation.

"Do you really want to punish my whole clan?"

Oh, for the love of Shodai-sama.

God, Sarutobi wanted to retire.

“Grandpa!” Fugaku exclaimed, shooting up from his seat in haste as he sunshin towards the old man that was leaning against the open door. “What are you—WHY IS HE HERE?”

“Are you going to deny this old man’s privilege of coddling his great-grandson?”

Fugaku visibly paled. “No. Of course not, but—”

“Izuna-sama,” Sarutobi breathed out heavily, feeling his age wearing down for each breath that left him. He wasn’t even in his sixties yet, but he felt so old and ancient now. “I’m happy to see you in good health.”

“As healthy as an old man could be, Saru,” Izuna hummed, weaving his way past the flailing Fugaku, making quite a picture with little Itachi safely tucked in the sling over his chest as the boy’s intelligent wide eyes staring curiously at the stunned meeting room. “The hot spring is good for these old bones.”

Sarutobi has known Izuna long enough to know that this meeting was going downhill in three, two, one…

“Your brother is the first traitor!”

Would it be a crime to gag the head elder of the civilian’s council?

Izuna stood calm against the accusation, looking all like the terror he was during his rule as the Clan Head once upon decades ago despite the bandages wrapping his empty eye sockets, the empty left sleeve of his yukata and the wrinkly arm that was cradling Itachi.

This blind old man was literally holding a two-year-old child and yet he still scared Sarutobi senseless.

“He was,” Izuna agreed, tipping his head in the direction of the accusing man. “Madara was the first Konoha shinobi to defect. And I’m the closest kin of his that is still alive.”

Every single shinobi in the room froze, completely terror-stricken and horrified.

There was something within Izuna’s voice that sounded deceivingly inviting, the silken voice of a predator baiting its prey—

—and like the idiots his civilian council member was, they took the bait.

“Then we should punish you first—”                  

The civilian didn’t get to finish his words as literally every single shinobi in the meeting room turned their heads towards him, facial expression twisted in so many degrees of horror because these civilians haven’t lived long enough to _experience_ the golden era of the terrifying duo, or grew up to the stories of Uchiha Izuna—high-key the most terrifying Uchiha ever shouldered the Clan Head position—and they didn’t know how the old man was like during his prime.

Madara still has the level of goofiness that matched Hashirama prior to his sudden descent to insanity, even if he didn’t always show it.

Izuna, on the other hand, shared the same level of sadistic satisfaction in tormenting and slave-driving everyone, just like Tobirama was.

On second thought, it wasn’t that much of a mystery now how exactly Izuna and Tobirama managed to work with each other without slitting the other’s throat throughout their era.

They’re both sadistic assholes.

Sarutobi desperately wanted to retire the moment Izuna very calmly planted a kiss on Itachi’s forehead before tilting his head in the direction of the stunned civilian with a grin so devious it sent shivers down the spine of every shinobi in the room.

“Punish me, then,” the old man hummed, blind and helpless with his remaining arm full of a two-year-old child, but his words carried the power of his legendary years, taunting even with the rasp of his aged voice. “Execute me for the betrayal of my brother.”

Sarutobi very pointedly avoided meeting the frantic gaze of his civilian elders.

Like hell any of the shinobi here would dare to lift a finger against Izuna.

These loud, annoying civilians were on their own on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I let Izuna alive for the actual story?


	7. Tenzou, and my constant doubts of including him in the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped from chapter 17, my failed attempt of including Tenzou into the story.

Shisui was on a mission.

His grandmama was not feeling well—both physically and emotionally—so like all amazing grandsons in the world, he has made it as his duties to make his dear grandmama felt better. The Sandaime has told him to keep his grandmama out of trouble, so he had to wait for the old man to truly nod off to sleep before he started sneaking around. Once the coast was clear, he slipped out of the bed as quiet as he possibly could, tucking the blanket neatly around the old shoulders before leaving with a gentle kiss over the man’s forehead.

He already had someone in mind as he sneaked around the back streets, avoiding any Uchiha he saw because they would only bring him back to the compound and he would be grounded by Mikoto-sama for sneaking out again.

Making his way down the dark grimy streets were awfully easy for prodigal genius like him, that it didn’t even took him long before he reached his destination. There were no open windows, but there were purposeful movement of air from the ventilation duct, so he knew that someone was inside.

So, he sucked in a deep breath, utilising the Uchiha’s naturally large lung capacity before he yelled at the door;

“ANYONE HOME OR NOT??!!! OPEN THE DOOOR—”

The door was slammed open almost the next second.

“BRAT, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Shisui gave his sweetest, most innocent smile towards the scowling woman.

“Hello, Tsunade-sama,” he said oh so sweetly. “Is Tenzou home?”

“God damn it,” Tsunade hissed, clutching her head as she moved to the side to allow him in. “I’m way too drunk to deal with you brats.”

“You’re always too drunk, Tsunade-sama,” Shisui chirped, bursting to a sunshin when Tsunade’s hand almost immediately reacted to knock his head.

He backflipped across the hallway, blowing raspberry at the fuming woman as he landed on Jiraiya’s shoulder, before leaping away as Tsunade tried to make a reach for his ankle. The woman crashed onto Jiraiya, allowing Shisui that split second of chance to make another backflip and spun gracefully in the air to land right in front of his friend at the sink.

“Tenzou! Tenzou!” he bounced eagerly on his feet.

Tenzou rolled his eyes, hands not even stopping from drying the dishes. “I’m not responsible for this, baa-chan!” he yelled to the crumpled heap of Tsunade and Jiraiya, giggling when Tsunade yelled at him;

“STOP CALLING ME BAA-CHAN, BRAT!”

“Well, nee-chan just sounded weird,” Tenzou deadpanned. “You’re the same age as Mom.”

Tsunade let out a slew of curses, despite still being tangled with the completely non-resistant and totally willing Jiraiya.

“I found DNA samples of your grandfather, he said. We need more Senju around, he said. Let’s make one, he said. It would be fun, he said,” Tsunade grumbled under her breath, sending a slap across Jiraiya’s face when the man managed to cop a feel of her breasts. “Fun, my ass.”

“You give your consent.”

Shisui immediately straightened up the moment he heard that soft silky voice—acting like the perfect polite child he was not—as he gave his most innocent smile to the man.

“Good afternoon, Orochimaru, sir,” Shisui said, perfectly polite. “Can I borrow Tenzou, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, this is one of the KIV plot path. I'm still not sure if this is how I'm going to include Tenzou into the AU, or go with a more devastating backstory that I'm currently leaning to. But as of now, this is still on the fence whether it will be on future chapters or forever be a deleted draft.
> 
> If this is in the future chapters, then you have a sneak peek with this one. But meh, that is maybe so very unlikely.


End file.
